<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Built to Last, Broken Bonds by Baby_Dweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260693">Built to Last, Broken Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Dweet/pseuds/Baby_Dweet'>Baby_Dweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Dweet/pseuds/Baby_Dweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present to my Tumblr friend @Dweetwise be sure to check them out. They are a really good writer as well as a great blog there. Sorry for how short this is I'm running out on inspiration so I'm kinda forcing myself with ideas (T_T)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Felix Richter/Ace Visconti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Built to Last, Broken Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/gifts">dweetwise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this came out late but I had a trip with my family and had to spend time with them for Christmas. But Happy late holidays and enjoy this horrible fic. @Dweetwise here is your Riconti fic I promised you &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stench of rotting flesh, the moist tiles and the cold and humid fog of the Gideon Meat Plant always unsettles Ace as he rummages through his second chest. Ace always has a knack for finding valuable items in the boxes and something attached to them. Ace finds a Skeleton key with a unique ring attached to it. 'Great just need to fiish some of the gens then I'm outta here' Ace thought to himself as he searches for the nearest generator to work on while catching a glance at his boyfriend's aura through the key. 'Huh babe is running the killer around I see better start doin gens while he keeps it up' Ace started working on that generator while watching his boyfriend's aura from afar.</p>
<p>~0~0~0~</p>
<p>As Ace finishes the generator he heard Felix scream from the distance notifying that he got downed but by who. Ace immediately starts tailing his aura while being carried but not running all the way to make himself unnoticeable.</p>
<p>The Spirit places Felix on a hook and stands still for a second before disappearing somewhere in the meat plant. Ace took this to his advantage and unhooked Felix. "Don't worry babe I gotcha and I have a little suprise for you" Ace shows Felix the Key. "Wow thanks Ace is that really what I think it is?" Felix thanked Ace. "Nevermind that I can see a gen close to here so you go that while I find another one. Nea should be giving the Spirit a run" Felix orders Ace as he points to the direction of the generator to Ace. "Thanks babe by the way love your commanding side of you" Ace winks at Felix as the other blushes a deep crimson and walks away. "Be safe and please don't mess up you goof" Felix said as sees and goes to the bottom floor bathroom and work on that generator. </p>
<p>Two generators left and Ace and Felix are on their last hook while Nea already got sacrificed. Cheryl is running the Spirit around with her having not been hooked yet. "Babe let's do this genny together and find the kiddo once we're finished" Felix nodded as he works an the generator with Ace. The sound of a strong breeze reaches both of them and the looked at each other and nodded to signal to split up. The Spirit materializes behind Ace as she tries to swing but Ace vault to a window just in time to avoid a nasty slash from the spirit. "Heya beauty y'know hitting on me when I am already taken is bad right" Ace taunts the killer as the Spirit once again stands still as Ace walks to avoid noise but the Spirit materializes in front of him and gives him a nasty gash on his chest. "Dammit sorry lady but I have a boyfriend already" Ace keeps taunting the Spirit as she is getting frustrated strated by these taunts and swings with full force. "Sorry but nope I'd rather not" Ace taunts as he slams a pallet on the Spirit as she cries in pain from the hit.</p>
<p>The generator pops in the distance and he sees Felix's aura running downstairs. Key in hand he forces himself to run faster as he sees Cheryl nearby. "Hey kiddo follow me but take a hit for me. We're gettin outta here!" Ace shouts at Cheryl as she runs behind him and the Spirit appears behind him but Cheryl blocked that hit for him. Both see Felix ushering them to go faster as Ace throws the key to Felix." Guys hurry she is catching up!" Felix shouts while he opened the hatch while Cheryl went first. Felix took a hit for his boyfriend while ace jumps in the hatch Felix right behind him</p>
<p>~0~0~0~</p>
<p>"We did it thanks kiddo and thanks babe for the protection hits you guys took" Ace congratulates them for their escape. "Don't you ever try to unhook yourself AGAIN" Cheryl says to Ace with tears rimmed through her eyes as she hugs both of them. "Don't worry kiddo it was only bad luck" Ace explained. "Bad luck my ASS you scared both of us and you intentionally made things more difficult" Felix says he lectures Ace thoroughly. "Okay okay I promise to not do that again if-" "If WHAT?!" Cheryl interrupt Ace's promise. "Nevermind I promise I wont do that again" "Good now can we go back to the canp I'm hungry" Cheryl says as the three walked back to camp. "Sure thing kiddo and oh I forgot something" Ace pulls out the key and unbinds the ring and attaches it to Felix's finger. "Ace you shouldn't have" Felixe blushes a dark red while trying to give the ring back. "I insist babe you wear it. It looks good on you" Ace says as he leans closer to Felix and pushes their lips together with Ace taking the lead. They separate due to air loss and catch their breath as Cheryl stares awkwardly at both of them. "Okay lets just go back shall we" Cheryl says with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.</p>
<p>~0~0~0~</p>
<p>"YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN  HELPING US INSTEAD OF LEAVING US ON HOOK WHILE YOU'RE DOING GENS" Jake shouts at Feng while Ace, Felix and Cheryl just arrived. "What's going on?" Felix asks Jeff confused at the commotion. "They had a bad trial because Feng was to greedy with gens" Jeff explains. "YOU COULD HAVE LOOPED HIM BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T SO SHIT YOU NOOB" Feng retaliated back. "Guys please stop. Jake I know you're mad but please we all make mistakes and Feng please be more considerate for others" Dwight tries to mediate the argument.</p>
<p>Jake in the heat of the moment shouts "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME. YOU'RE JUST SOME SELF-APPOINTED LOSER OF A LEADER THAT JUST HIDES IN LOCKERS WHEN THERE ARE OBJECTIVES TO BE DONE. YOUR WORSE THAN HER-" *slap* Jake stopped yelling as he rubs his cheeks instantly regretting shouting at his boyfriend redirecting his anger to him. "Dwight I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "SO THATS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME HUH" Dwight interrupted Jake's apology with hot tear streaks down his face and runs away from the camp.</p>
<p>"DWI PLEASE I'M SORRY" Jake shouts guilt heavy on his shoulders as the entire camp witness everything unfold. "AAARGHH FUCK PLEASE I'M SO SORRY PLEASE COME BACK" Jake shouts again but to no avail. He made a grave mistake of redirecting all his anger to his boyfriend. He just wants to hold his boyfriend and assure him and care for him but his worst fears have been realized. He hurt the very thing that loved him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I am not sorry for the cliffhanger but I might make a continuation of this fic. Also late Merry Christmas to yall and have a wonderful new year. Stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>